


Ducks

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: RoyEd-Free-For-All fics o' mine [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, I would almost label this crack but it's Wholesome, M/M, Post-Canon, RoyEd-Free-For-All Daily Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: “Ducks are the weirdest fucking thing,” Ed declares as he collapses on the couch in Roy’s office one sunny afternoon.Roy lifts the pen from where he’s signing yet another report. “Excuse me?”





	Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'ducks' from the Royed discord server's daily writing challenge
> 
> This is officially the least serious thing I have ever written

“Ducks are the weirdest fucking thing,” Ed declares as he collapses on the couch in Roy’s office one sunny afternoon.

Roy lifts the pen from where he’s signing yet another report. “Excuse me?”

“Ducks,” Edward says again, but when Roy levels him with a flat look, he gestures around. “Y’know. _Ducks_.”

“Yes, Fullmetal, I am aware of the animal’s existence,” he sighs, because as much as he wants to spend time talking to Edward, he has no time for his boyfriend’s peculiar antics. Roy pauses, thinks for a moment. Then, “Who let you into Central Command in the first place?”

“Fuery. The guards thought he needed me for something and didn’t question it,” Ed says, shrugging. “Anyway, ducks are weird as fuck.”

Roy doesn’t have the _time_ for this. “Please do elaborate so that you can get out of my office, Edward. I have work to do.”

Mismatched hands slam down on either side of the document Roy is trying to read and sign. The sound makes him look up again, frown fully present. “Yes, please do tell me what is so terribly odd about the damn ducks you keep going on about so that I can finish my work and be back home with you at an appropriate time.”

Ed’s grin is captivating, _addictive_ even, and it has all to do with that one rough patch on the bottom lip where Roy sometimes breaks the skin.

“Their quacks don’t echo.”

And with that, Edward turns on his heel and is out of the office faster than Roy’s mind can process the words.

“What the actual hell,” Roy breathes out, staring at the door as if he’s expecting it to give him any answers. “What. The. Actual. Hell.”

He looks back down to the papers and sighs when he notices the ink blob partially obscuring the second half of his signature.

However, there’s something else.

Where Ed’s hand had been only a minute earlier, is a small wrapped chocolate and a note.

Roy picks up the note and looks at it for a moment before unfolding it.

> _Hey bastard,_
> 
> _You’ve been working really hard lately. I see it, y’know, tearing at you both emotionally and physically. I know that you’re only trying to get ahead with work before we go to Xing for Al and Mei’s wedding so that it doesn’t backlog while we’re gone. Fuery found me in my lab today saying that you’ve been going between working furiously and staring into space looking like you’re gonna break down any moment. Please take care of yourself, even when I’m not there, dumbass._
> 
> _-Love, Ed_

And if Roy hadn’t been close to crying earlier in the day, he is now.

If it hadn’t been for—

The ducks.

Those he’s still going to ask Ed about the moment he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @vampiricalthorns


End file.
